Jack's Back!
by IAmSherlocked96
Summary: one-shot. Jacks back! Set after doctor who's "journeys end", jack arrives back at the hub along with 2 old friends. Mostly Jack/Ianto. i dont own anything


A

**A.N: This story is a complete one shot and a bit short. I was going to do it ages ago but I couldn't bring myself to actually do it for some reason. Dunno why. I just couldn't. I really wish Owen and Tosh were still alive for this. Owen would have been such fun to write for (but at the same time incredibly hard.). Tosh, I dunno about, she'd be okay to write for but not that much fun. Owen would be a laugh but like I said very hard. The guys so funny and it would be tough to keep up that funniness. **

**Torchwoods back in 2009. Woo Hoo!**

**Erin!**

**P.s: this entire thing is very Jack/Ianto**

**Jack's back!**

Jack walked into the tourist information shop. He'd sent Mickey and Martha down the invisible lift but Ianto's face was the first he wanted to see. Checking round the room jack frowned to himself. Why wasn't Ianto here? Then it clicked in his mind. The world had just recovered from it near end. Of course Ianto wouldn't be up here worrying about tourist or covering up deaths, he'd be downstairs with Gwen. Charging into the lift, jack jumped up and down impatiently dying to get to the hub faster. The door slide open and jack sprinted through the metal gates. He paused for a second staring at the blood stain case of a dalek. Hearing excited voices exchanging names Jacks heart pounded at the sound of one. For the entire time he was on board the Crucible one persons name had been running through his head. Ianto Jones. He knew that he'd be safe in the hub due to Tosh's time lock and so would Gwen. But at the same time he couldn't help but worry. What if the lock hadn't worked? They would have died. But hearing Iantos sexy welsh accent was like music to Jacks ears.

"Jack?" Jack was knocked back with a pounding hug from Gwen. "Thank god you're okay."

"Hey? What have I told you about believing in dashing heroes like me?" Jack squeezed Gwen tight and kissed the top of her head. Martha came bounding over with Mickey trailing behind. Both were grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"I see you've met Mickey Smith then." Announced jack grinning back at the newcomer "and of course you already know Martha. The two of them are going to work here now." Jack leaned closer to Gwen "where's Ianto?"

Gwen frowned and looked around her surroundings. Ianto was no where in sight. "I actually don't know where he is. He was here a second ago."

"Well I'll go look for him."

Jack set off leaving the other 3 behind. He didn't see Martha watching him leave and totally reading the hurt expression on his face.

xxxx

Ianto paused for a second, as much as he wanted to see Jack he had to contain himself. He wanted the reunion to be in private, just in case Jack tried anything on with him, not that he would mind if it was in private he just didn't want him to do anything in public.

"Hello? Ianto? Where the hell are you?"

Ianto's head shot up. "I'm here. By the coffee machine"

Jack came trudging up the stairs with a big grin on his face but when he got to the top and came face to face with Ianto he couldn't do anything. He just stood there staring into his gorgeous brown eyes.

"Coffee?" Ianto asked Jack breaking the silence between them.

"If it's your famous coffee how could I refuse?"

Ianto turned his back to Jack for a second pouring the brown liquid into a mug.

"So how was it?" Ianto handed jack the mug "did you met up with your Doctor? Did you kick some alien arse?"

Jack swallowed. "Yeah, yeah. I even met Rose again. Never got the reunion I wanted but it was still great to see someone you thought you could never see again."

"Who's Rose?"

The captain screwed up his face in a confused expression. "I've never mentioned her." Ianto shook his head "hmm. You'd thought I would have. Rose also travelled with the doctor. She's actually the reason I met the doctor. I thought she was a time agent. Saved her from an almost certain death."

"I'm sure you did, sir."

Jack reached out and took hold of Iantos hand. "You know, for the entire time I was on that ship I was thinking of you. And Gwen, but mostly you. If you'd died I don't know what I would have done"

Ianto couldn't help but smile. Jack was always a bit of a flirt but when he wanted to be he could be really romantic. Plus that comment also proved that Owen had been wrong. Jack _did _need him; he wasn't just some part time shag.

"I thought about you a lot too. I was mostly wondering if you were going to come back." Jack looked hurt. "It's not that I don't trust you. I do, you know I do. I just thought that now you met up with you old friends you would want to go travelling again and you wouldn't want to come back."

Jack flashed a dazzling smile, "that would never happen. Plus think about it, really, do you think Gwen would let me go that easily."

Ianto chuckled and shrugged his shoulders "I suppose."

"Come on. I think Martha has a unit cap waiting for you downstairs" Jack turned and set off down the stairs. Ianto waited a second before following after.


End file.
